Grape juices or lemon juices?
by GSDfan
Summary: Rey meets Luna to return her clothes but she has her...(4th ch) ch.With some OCCness.Story starts When Athrun just joined the Minerva.My second fic, hope it's better than the first. Please read and review(even flames are welcomed).
1. Default Chapter

**This is the 1st Chapter of this story. This story is about……….. read it to know more.**

**Athrun has been selected as the ZAFT special force known as FAITH. He was on his way back to visit the country Orb where he left Cagalli. Some of Orb's Murasame MS then confronted him. He was informed that Cagalli was not in the country anymore when he was engaging a battle with them. Finally, he decided to go back to ZAFT's military battleship, Minerva.**

**Athrun was now inside of the Minerva; he met again with the Minerva's crew members and MS pilots. He was informed that Freedom has abducted Cagalli from her wedding while in the wedding ceremony. Athrun felt relief that Cagalli is now in the hands of her brother. He decided to accept PLANT's Chairman, Gilbert Durandal offer to remain in Minerva which he has high hopes on it. **

**Ok the story starts here, I ask for forgiveness if the story in my fic somehow has nothing related on what had happened in GSD, means there's some changes in the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD. **

Athrun was in Minerva's Captain lounge to present her the promotion of being a member of FAITH. He went out and stumbled on a certain red wine haired girl. She fell but was caught by Athrun.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked as he leaned nearer to the girl. His face was just 2 inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her as he spoke. He acts very affectionate and concerned, so was his voice.

"I …I'm… I'm fine" was what Lunamaria replied. Her face started to blush and quickly break away from Athrun. "Thanks…Thanks for your concern Commander Zala" she added.

"That's glad to hear, I afraid that you had hurt yourself" he added with a concern tone. It has been Athrun's personality for being concern to the people around. He then walked away from her. Lunamaria can't help but to keep gazing at the Savior pilot as he left. Athrun really captivated her in this episode.

"Oh…..by the way, what's your name?" Athrun turned around abruptly and asked the question. Luna was surprised as she was caught gazing at him, she swiftly turned aside and answered "Luna…… Lunamaria Hawk, Sir" she began to blush deeper with her now pink cheeks turned crimson.

"Luna eh.. that's a beautiful name, hoped we could work well together to protect Minerva."

"Yes Sir" she saluted as she answered, but she was happy that Commander Zala starting to notice her. She then walked back to her room feeling oh-I'm-in-love atmosphere. Athrun's maturity and coolness is the factor of why she's being attracted.

Athrun was walking along the hallway in Minerva. He entered the crew's lounge to tour around the ship as he was not so familiar with this ship even though he had came here with Cagalli before. He was looking for someone to show him around the place. Then, he spotted Shin. Shin was having some drink with Rey. People around the place started to show respect to Commander Zala as he walked in to the lounge, they saluted him. Athrun also respond to their salute. He moved towards Shin and Rey.

"You're Shin right?" the Savior pilot asked as he was trying to confirm the boy's name

"Yeah, I'm Shin. What's the matter?" Shin answered without looking at him. Maybe, he's still had his doubt against Athrun. " Shin, show some manners to the commander" Rey whispered to Shin even though he knew Shin hold some grudge against people related to the Attha that he blamed killed his family in Onogore Island.

"Good, I was wondering if you could show me some places around here." Athrun requested in a mild manner. He knew that Shin does have some feeling of resentment against him. This would also be a great chance to talk it out with him.

"Oh, and Why should I? How was it possible that such a barbaric-ruffian pilot of me could actually be mutual with the highly regarded and charismatic legendary ace pilot known as Commander Zala?" Shin snorted out as he finished his sentence and hoping this could brush off the commander's request.

"Shin, watch you approach! Do you know what kind of attitude you have just put up with the Commander." Rey chastised Shin. Shin was indeed angered by Rey's statement. He clench his fist quietly cursing out that no one understands the suffer he had gone through after the death of his family.

"Commander Zala, I, Rey Za Burel volunteered to give a tour as to replace Shin's declination." Rey suggested to his superior with respect and honour. "Shin, could you stop disgrace the highly reputable Minerva with this behavior of yours?" he thought to himself.

"Never mind Rey, I insisted on Shin cause I do have some discussion or conversation on personnel matter needed to be done with him besides this tour." Athrun is still trying to get Shin to have a conversation with him said.

"Alright Commander, anything for your request." Shin admitted defeat to his commander's persistency. He also could have guessed what would Athrun would want to talk with him. Must be asking about his grudge against the Atthas."

Shin then left Rey in lounge and escorted his commander out of there. They walked around the ship meeting some personnel there that is doing their jobs such as the engine operatings, MS technician crews and others.

Walking around for quite a while, Athrun decided to ask those matter. Well it does not really matter to him much but it is to Cagalli. His started to sound and Shin has probably hypothezied what he would asked.

FLASHBACK

"The Atthas are indeed well with their sugar-coated words" Shin suddenly said it out after he could not accept Cagalli's useless crap on neutrality when she was talking with chairman Durandal.

"What's your problem? If you're not pleased with some worthless reasons which I don't know please don't take it on the representative." Alex defended Cagalli.

'You called that worthless or some dumb reasons…….My family was KILLED by the Atthas." Shin yelled out in sarcasm. He continued " We believed in that Uzumi Nara Attha's crap ideology but, it turned out to be the worst cause for our sufferings."

Shin left after exclaimed those words out from his heart. Rey then apologized for Shin's insolence and went after him.

FLASHBACK END

"Shin why would you said that out? It was a war after all, and Orb's representative are trying hard to avoid it too…..but…"

"But they failed isn't it. They should know that they're too weak to fight against the EAF forces but still they go on with their stupid ideals that sacrificed lot's of people lives." Shin broke off Athrun's sentence as he tried to explain.

"Then signing the alliance means Orb will be going to attack other country. Shin, this also means that Orb is allowing brutality….. that is against the pacifism ideals of Orb…

"Brutality's a part of mankind, human are born to fight and compete among each. Isn't the exist of coordinators are already a proof for it …….by the way, humans are fighting even before they're born." Shin argued against Athrun.

Athrun was not pleased to see this kind of mentality in him. It is true that of what Shin had said but, war could be preventable after all.

"Shin, do you understand that not only you alone that suffers in the war! There are lot more of people suffering too and their grief is even more than yours? Can't you understand? If war kept on going, many more people will be enduring more hardship and suffer" Athrun tried to rebuff what is said by Shin's unpleasant statement.

"Commander, there are things I understand but I just couldn't agree with it. I understand it all but, in the end of the day everyone needs to fight." Shin finally replied with his concluded thoughts.

"Shin…." Athrun tried to think of something to talk .

"Commander, I would be more than happy if you could just shut….. I mean, don't talk about this matter anymore." Shin again broke off Athrun's words. He added " Why not we just continue this tour?" Shin really felt ticked off by his superior's counsel.

"Alright, you win Shin." Athrun finally admitted his defeat. "Young pilots these day are quite hot-blooded, reminds me of something in the past." Athrun thought about his past.

In the end, Shin has shown his superior most of the places around Minerva except the bridge, cause it requires special authorization from the captain. Shin decided to end his tour on his commander even though there are some places hasn't been shown due to the lack of time.

"Commander, I will now end this tour of mine now. Therefore I would like to excuse myself and hoped you had a good day." Shin said before he left his captain.

"Thanks Shin" Athrun spoke out but, he had already left.

Athrun wandered a little longer around the ship. At that moment he realized that he has not had a shower since he left PLANT. However this does not mean he stinks cause, space has very little bacteria so body odors could not even be produced even though you're in space for a week without shower. Since Athrun's back on earth his body felt kind of dry and decided that a good shower could moisten up his fair skin. But, there's a problem……Shin forgot to show him where the hygiene-control section is located.

As he walked along the infirmary of the ship, he realized that it was just situated opposite of the infirmary. He gets in and started stripping his ZAFT military suit in the dressing room. Clad with just only a towel hanging just below the waist, he got in to the showering section. There was only a person bathing inside those slightly covered showering booth. He couldn't see it well due to the fact that the room was heavily condensed with vapour. He motion towards one of the booth and took his bath.

While bathing, the blue haired coordinator certainly felt pleasured by the warm droplets of water soothing his dry skin. It had helped him to release his tension on problems that he is having and relaxed his mind. Feeling pleasured and relaxed really made Athrun felt the urged to sing in the shower. So, he started to sing his heart out while bathing. he tapped on the tiled floor while singing to produce some beat for his song. This song used to be a slow song until Mia remixed it with her own version and called it "In The Quiet Night CE 73'.

Someone singing startled Lunamaria who was inside one of those showering booth. It didn't sound like a man caused Athrun sung it in a high pitch trying to imitate Mia.

"Wow, you really is a big fan of Lacus Clyne. My sister is also a fan of Lacus. She prefer her new version of it other than the old ones. Say… may I know who are you?" Luna said it out loud to get the attention of the person beside her showering booth.

Suddenly, Athrun was shocked that he got inside of the females room. It was not intentionally but, it's too late. He hastily put on the towel over his waist and ran out off the room. As he reached the dressing room, he found out that his clothes have been collected for laundry. He noticed that he only had 3 options in this situation.

1st- He got of his room clad with a towel hung on his waist and walked all the way to his room which is located on the second floor. To get to his room he has to pass a few lounge.

2nd- There's a piece of females military suit and some cosmetics in the room. Cross dress and walked all the way to his room hoping no one will notice he's a man.

3nd- Ask Luna to bring his clothes for him. Yeah, and being accused as a pervert and peeping tom for being inside the females section.

Athrun must think swift, cause Luna's going to end her shower soon. What shall he do?

**Finally the 1st chapter is done. Sorry for the big OCCness, hoped you guys will liked it. Pls Read and review. If you guys or gals wanna flame this fic, go ahead I will hear your opinion even though it's bad But pleasee… give some suggestion if you flame. After all that's the way to improve my fics. Good comments are generously welcomed with stupid suggestions. As for AxC fans, sorry but, I'll think of something for future chapters.**

**PS: What does OCC stands for?**


	2. ch2

2nd Chapter.

Athrun was anxious not knowing which option he should choose. Luna's going come out in no time, he have to think fast.

"Shit, Luna's gonna be out in a couple of minutes! What should I do?" He mentally struggles to find an answer

"Well, I would just have to walk all the way to my room with this piece of towel only," He thought. "Great, I would be the first Minerva crew doing a striptease in the whole ship cause my room was located far away from here."

Athrun reflected on his 2nd option," Maybe I had to cross dress and walked all the way to my room hoping no one spotted me. But what if I'm spotted? The thought of a legendary ace pilot would cross dress, people might think I'm a homo."

At last, he thought about his 3rd option, "I'll just have to ask Luna to bring me my clothes for me. Yeah, great she'll think I'm a pervert or some horny bastard who was in this female showering center."

"Arggh…..I'll just have to pick the 2nd option and hoped no one spotted me" Athrun finally made up his mind. He took Luna's suit and started wearing it. The uniform was free size so Athrun could wear it. He now put on some make up, that is the eye-shadow, eye liner, lipstick and mascara.

Now, it's the worst part. He had to wear a skirt! And he does not have any underwear; he has to end up wearing a female's lingerie. "Oh God, why do you have to end me up in this kind of situation." Athrun cursed himself. He got no choice but to wear it. He slipped it on looking like some kind of those pervert. Then, he hastily put on the skirt. Luckily the garments are stretchable so it fit him well. Finally, he combed his hair downwards, covering his eyes to prevent people from recognizing him.

Athrun was done with his cross-dressing; he looked really beautiful and attractive.

" Now no one will even identify me as a guy" he said to himself. He got out of the place and walked to wards his room.

Lunamaria has done her shower, she was curious that she heard someone singing and that person didn't reply her. She felt strange about it and decided not to care about it.

"Now, where is my uniform?Maybe it's collected for laundry." she thought after she couldn't find her suit in the dressing room. Since she couldn't find it, she intercom Meyrin to bring her spare uniform for her. But little did she know, it was Athrun who wore it.

Shin, Vino and Youlan was hanging out in the crew's lounge. They were talking about Impulse's OS programme until an attractive and cool girl walked into the lounge. The beauty of the girl stunned those three. She had deep blue hair; her glowing emerald eyes could be seen even though there are some strands of hair hiding it making it looked very seductive. She was walking in a very elegant manner and kept distance away from most people around. She looked older than them by 1 or 2 years. Her skin was also very fair and almost flawless.

"Shin, did you see that chick. She's one of the best looking crew….no, best looking girl I have seen in my life." said Youlan as he tried to get into conversation. Those three had their eyes wandering on the unknown lady walking in the lounge.

"My….my… have I ever seen such beautiful crew in our ship before? Who is she, I've never seen before in this ship? Maybe she's a new crew? No, I never heard of any new crew recruitment at all." Vino added.

"Wait……I think she looked similar… no really similar to someone. But, I can't think of who it is." Shin suspects the young woman he saw. "Deep blue hair, glowing emerald orn eyes, tall,…..she seems to looked liked Commander Zala but, it a female version." Shin muttered to himself.

"Shin, I bet that you can't pick her up. If you win, I will upgrade the system of Impulse OS to be advance and more compatible. But, if you lose…….you'll have to give me your latest Lacus Clyne full size poster." Youlan challenged Shin.

Shin wasn't a big fan of Lacus Clyne(he got it(the poster) cause all red-uniform pilot are given free one together with an album) but, for the sake of winning and upgrading of Impulse, he agreed the bet.

"Deal, and make sure you get ready the most advance parts in the military." Shin said to Youlan. He got up his chair and motioned towards the young women.

"Don't forget to kiss her in front of our eyes." Vino reminded Shin.

Athrun was around the lounge and he was thinking his way back since he almost forgot where his room was situated. Suddenly a boy come to him, it was Shin.

"Oh…Shin why do you have to come to me at the wrong time." Athrun thought.

"Hi there, are you new here? I could show you around if you don't mind." Shin said to he(him). He was showing such a friendly and affectionating face to his commander which he presumed or mistook for a girl.

"What, you're willing to offer your self to show the place around to this disguised version of me. I thought you were a some sadistic and brutal guy but, you also turn out to be such a flirter." Athrun thought and sigh in disgrace at Shin's conduct. However, Athrun replied "Never mind I could find my own way. Thanks for offering anyway."

Shin could never imagine his charm could be dispelled so easily, even Meyrin fall for it and resulted Youlan lose his bet. Anyway, he's no going to let it go just like that. He started to be bolder this time.

"Hey, do you believe love in first sight? Cause I believe in it. You know, it's like fate has brought us to meet together." Shin tried to take another chance. He inched him self nearer to the unknown beauty.

"You're just despicable Shin Asuka, those words are second hands and old fashioned." Luna said after appearing suddenly from nowhere with her spare military suit. " By the way, you" Luna pointed at Athrun, "Have we met before? " she asked.

Athrun replied with a girly voice" No, I'm new at this ship… my name is…Athr…er Lasuran Yula. I'm the back up pilot of Savior and also Commander Zala's assistant." Athrun really took sometime to figure out his new identity.

"Oh, so your Commander Zala's new assistant. Nice to meet you, I'm Lunamaria Hawk, the pilot of Gunner Warrior Zaku. The flirter just now was Shin Asuka also a pilot. He pilots the Impulse gundam." Luna introduced herself and Shin to the new girl.

Lunamaria held out her hand and said " Hope we could work together to protect Minerva." Lasuran responded to her handshake.

"My….you got big hands and it's quite rough too." Lunamaria commented when they shook hands.

Athrun sweatdrops and answered " Maybe that's because I trained too much, I think..hahaha."

Suddenly the alarm rang out. "Condition Red, Condition Red……All pilots please be at the hanger and prepare for Mobile Suit Assault."

Shin, Luna, Lasuran(Athrun), got to their gundams. Rey was already there under preparation to launch. He was the first to launch, followed by Shin, then Luna and finally Lasuran. The enemy was just one of EAF's ship. There are about 10 Windams approaching.

As usual, Luna and Rey defends the ship and Shin goes for offensive. But, this time Shin has a new partner. Shin has destroyed 3 windams and decided to attack the fourth, but the remaining 7 of it was destroyed by Savior without killing the pilots. Shin was shocked by the new pilots capability. Everyone in the ship was also shocked. Captain Talia has never ever heard of the new back up pilot on Savior. She assumes Athrun was the pilot of it.

The EAF ship fired its laser cannon on the distracted Impulse. Savior arrived at the right moment to pull it off from contacting the laser.

"Shin! Stop getting distracted, concentrate." yelled Athrun on the radio wave connection. This time he really screw it cause he forgot to manipulate his tone voice thus, shin started to suspect he's Commander Zala.

"Commander Zala….. you're commander Zala aren't you? Boy, I can't believe you would cross dress as a girl, but you really looked too good to be a guy, so you try to be like a girl isn't?" Shin teased his commander. Athrun's face was now red as tomato as his cover was blown. All he wanted is just to get back to his room and suddenly there's so many stuff happen until he forgot that he need to get back to his room to change first.

"Shin….I beg of you, please don't tell this to anyone. I've reasons for it, let's talked about it in the ship." Athrun explained.

"NO! I want explainations now. " Shin stated his demand.

"Alright…… It start's when I was looking for a shower ……..(and he explained every thing to Shin)……………at last I end up here." Athrun admitted the truth.

"Wait,……. That's means your now wearing Lunamaria's clothes."

"Yes….everything."

"Including her lingeries?"

"Shin… stop questioning me already. I am your commander damnit. So shut your fuc-ing mouth." Athrun was now horribly embarrassed and pissed.

"Too bad Commander Zala, This conversation has been forwarded to the whole Minerva. All crew will know your secret. Hahahahahahahah…(cough) hahhahaa" Shin managed to screw his superior.

Athrun's face paled after Shin told him the fact. The fact that would make him kick out of ZAFT. What shall Athrun do to amen his unwanted mistakes?

I want lot's of review, even it's flames. Thank you 


	3. ch3

3rd chapter. I would like to thank those who review and flame. The one's who flamed me a little offensive, I bear no grudge cause I know I not so so good. Anyway, thanks for the flames (am I weird), but remember to give opinions and suggestion. That's all I ask.

Since Athrun was in Minerva, he hardly had any contact with Cagalli, so Cagalli would probably appear a little late in this fic(sorry AsuCaga fans). In this fic, I enjoyed teasing Athrun ….making him looked stupid( sorry Athrun's fans).

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD/GS. Story continues……

It certainly was not a nice day for Athrun Zala or it would be better to be describe as the one-of-the-worst-day-in-his-life. All he wanted is to have a pleasurable shower but, it turned out to be his worst nightmare. The whole crew in Minera knows this disgraceful act by the distinguish legendary ZAFT Ace Athrun Zala.

Athrun's POV

"This was the worst day in my life as a ZAFT soldier. Damn that Shin, he the one who blew up my cover and I was the one who saved him from the laser attack. Such an ungrateful bastard, I should have let him got shot when the laser was fired. Now the whole ship is going to know this matter. How am I suppose to face the crowd after I got out of Savior." Those were Athrun's thoughts as he returned to Minerva which he still had the courage to went back after what had happened.

I got out from Savior. I am aware that I am still in a disguised version but, I plucked up my courage and act as if there was nothing happened. It was surprising that the hangar was empty, I wonder where everyone has gone.

POV end

Luna embarked her Zaku backed in Minerva. She also noticed that there were no one in the hangar except Ath….no Lasuran for now. Lasuran noticed her and went towards her. Luna shuddered at the thought that this graceful lady-looking guy was actually Commander Zala.

"Luna,…..I'm sorry if my appearance sounds weird to you but I am sorry that I ashamed you by wearing your….personal clothing…cause I don't have any other choices." Athrun apologized to Luna. He was furiously blushing but managed speak with his coordinated cool attitude.

"You know what? You're the worst perverted Commander in the whole ZAFT. I could not believe that you were such a person. I used to respect, admire and honour you but, I was wrong." said Luna in a disappointed tone. She then turned away and left Athrun.

"Wait, Luna…." Athrun went after her and grabbed her arm. But during the process he slipped and tumbled on the purple haired girl. His hands pinning on hers, his legs positioned between her legs. Their lips were just 3 inches apart from each other. Loud and vigorous heartbeats were heard by both of them. They stared each other into the eye deeply.

Shin abruptly appeared from nowhere saw them. He decided to break them off.

"Get away from Luna, you Homo!" he shouted as he charged towards Athrun. They(Athrun and Luna) were surprised by Shin's sudden emergence. Shin grabbed Athrun on the arm and pushed him aside. During the struggle, they slipped on the ground and….KISSED each other.

"Wow, did you see that! Shin managed to kiss the new girl. Man, I lose the bet again." Youlan cried.

"Isn't that girl Commander Zala, we heard that from Impulse's radio transmission." Vino said as he recognizes the girl.

"That means, Commander Zala and Shin were homo partners? I can't believe it, it's too good to be true." Youlan added.

"Guys, it's not what you think. It's all because of. ……Commander Zala's fault. He's a sick homo! Help me guys, he's crazy." Shin said as he was unable to explain the situation.

"What! Shin you're the one who charged towards me and pinned me on the ground." Athrun explained. "You're the sick Homo damnit."

"Then what can you explain on this?" Shin pointed on Athrun's hand that was grabbing on his collar exposing his collarbone.

'God, save me from this Hell sent predicament." Athrun prayed in his heart. He couldn't bear this stupid incident that cause so much misunderstanding. He ran all the way back to his room to escape from this problem.

Athrun was in his room back, he changed into his male outfit back. He lay on his bed and started thinking of Cagalli to forget those unpleasant incidents. He was thinking on what Cagalli would be doing now. Maybe she's in her office writing reports, planning some meeting, and scheduling projects for Orbs infrastructure. He missed her a lot, the green eyed coordinator really hoped she was on his side comforting him. While thinking of her, he fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up and get ready his new day. Yesterday was a total screwed-up, the blue-haired coordinator promised to himself never to make those kind crap again. He checked his mail on his laptop in his room. Somehow, he stumbled into Minerva's forum when he was online.

"Oh, Minerva has it's own forum eh. Might as well checked it out." thought Athrun when found the website.

He entered the website, there were all sorts of crap in forum such as the best looking crew, most ugliest looking crew, most oldest crew, most youngest crew, most useless crew, most useful crew, most arrogant crew, and others. Discussion on mobile suit, crew coordination, future plans, ration planning and others are official topics.

After reading those topics, he switched off his laptop. He glanced over and looked at the piece of attire he changed yesterday. It's Luna's suit, how was he going to return it to her. It must be awkward for him to return it to her after what had went through. He thought of asking Shin to return it for him but, he hushed the idea because Shin would make this matter worse. So, he opted to ask Rey to deliver this suit for Luna.

Athrun went to Shin and Rey's room, he went in and was shocked that Shin was still sleeping. It's 10 am, Rey was browsing something on his laptop while having his breakfast.

"Commander Zala, it's such a surprise visit form you. Is there a matter?" Rey asked after he stood up and saluted him.

"Not a big matter, just caring to ask you if you could deliver these to Luna." Athrun said as he handed him a parcel of clothing.

"Sure, leave it to me." Rey replied as he received the parcel.

"By the way, why is Shin still sleeping? Shouldn't he be up by 9, that's the order of military." Athrun glanced over his shoulder to peer at the sleeping Shin.

"Sorry for his unruliness Commander, I shall have him awake as soon as possible." Rey answered.

"Good. There will be a meeting in 10.30. Make sure his ready that time."

"Yes Sir" Rey saluted again as Athrun left the place. It was a mystic that Rey still respects Athrun even after what disgrace his superior had done.

Athrun walked away from the room. As he was walking around the ship, he noticed there was something in his pocket. He wondered what it was and pulled it out. To his shocked it was Luna's lingerie that he had forgotten to put it together in the parcel.

"Shit, I forgot put it in the parcel together with the clothes!" Athrun said it out loud as he held the piece of fabric on his hands. " Wait, if I give it to Rey like that, Rey might think that I'm a pervert. Anyway, how do I send this 2 piece of cloth to Luna?" he thought. Athrun panicked and tried to stuffed it in to his pocket back but, it wouldn't fit this time.

He hastily stuff it under his jacket as he heard footsteps of people approaching. He looked at his watch and the time shows 5 mins to 10.30. Time sure goes fast, he rushed to the meeting room before it's too late.

Upon arrival on the meeting room, he noticed Luna was there. Trying hard to act as-if-there's-nothing-happened, he greeted her as-if-there's-nothing-happened. He then whipped out her lingerie and gave to her as-if-there's-nothing-happened. Finally, he received a as-if-there's-nothing-happened hard slap from Luna who had a as-if-there's-nothing-happened look. Then the meeting goes on as-if-there's-nothing-happened when the mobile suit pilots arrived

Chairman Dullindal has arrived at the orphanage in Orb. The objective was to look for Kira, he wanted Kira to join ZAFT.

(Note: Kira and everyone should be in Achangel by now, but in this fic they are still staying in the orphanage after they has abducted Cagalli. Yuuna did not care looking for Cagalli after she was pronounced MIA(Missing In Abducted))

Kira opened the door and greeted the visitor.

"Hello Sir, How can I help you? Are interested on being an adopter? We had plenty of fine kids for your care." Kira said as he tried to promote the adopt-a-kid program organized by the orphanage.

"Yes, I have an interest in adopting a certain kid." Dullindal looked at Kira cunningly.

"And who might be that lucky kid?" Kira asked joyfully.

"You, my son!"

"What! Sorry, I hate jokers. If you did not have any other businesses please leave." Kira answered.

"Wait, I have some business with you. Can I come in first?"

"Sure"

Dullindal walked in to the orphanage. Kira lead him to the living room. Dullindal now started to question Kira.

"What do you think of this coming war?"

"Sorry Sir, I hate wars and I'm going to prevent it from coming. There won't be any wars anymore."

"Your are very confident with your power. Do you think you have the power to end this coming war?"

"I believe that we shouldn't give up and fight hard for peace. That would be my power to end this coming war."

"What are you going to do to end this war?"

"Whatever, as long as peace is attained."

"I have a great way to end this coming war."

"And what could that be?"

"That is to join ZAFT, Kira Yamato you're the best candidate for it."

"I am not going to kill anyone anymore"

"No, you don't have to kill anyone. I just want you to be our ambassador of peace."

"Didn't you have the Fake Lacus already?"

"We need a male representative also, that's why we need you."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"You'll be a singer, another pop idol too."

"What! Pilot of the legendary FREEDOM to be pop idol? But, it's a good idea, I accepted it."

"Great, your cooperation is much valued."

Chairman Dullindal headed back to his ZAFT shuttle and left the orphanage.

"Kira, who that?" asked Lacus as she entered the living room with a bunch of kids.

"Lacus, I'm going to PLANT, to be a pop idol just like you." Answered Kira who did not answer Lacus's question.

"I'm asking who's that?"

"Sorry, I'm too excited. It's Chairman Dullindal, he's offering me to be a star in PLANT. I accepted it." He replied cheerfully.

"That's fine, when are you leaving ORB?"

"Tomorrow, a ZAFT shuttle will be here to pick me up. Tell Cagalli that I'm gone."

"Alright Kira, do your best." Lacus wished him.

The next day Chairman Dullindal came and picks him up. It was rare for a leader to pick someone up, this shows that the Chairman really valued Kira. Anyway, Kira got in the shuttle and headed for PLANT.

**HI, this must be the crappiest of all my fics**.


	4. Dumb Rey

.4th chapter. Thanks , you guys for giving some opinion. Since there's someone(a reviewer) wants scene on Rey with Luna, JSL, you asked for it.

Kira has gone to PLANT for his first debut to be a pop star. Back to Minerva, we now had Rey trying to give the parcel of clothing to Luna that was assigned by Athrun. He was looking for Luna after the meeting, but he just couldn't find her.

"Where might she be?" Rey thought, he was wandering around the ship looking for this violet haired girl. "Ah, there's Meyrin. Might as well ask her were Lunamaria could be?" Rey's mind bounced up as he spotted Meyrin. He approach to Meyrin to ask her.

"Meyrin, Commander Zala has something that is needed to be returned Lunamaria. Do you know where she is?" Rey asked her.

"She's in infirmary, I don't know what's the reason…..she seems unwell. By the way, what's Commander Zala returning?" she pointed at the piece of parcel Rey was holding.

"I don't know but, I suspect it contains those clothing he wore yesterday. Also, thanks for telling where Luna is." Rey said before he gone off to the infirmary.

Luna was in the infirmary. She was feeling not so well. Her body was quite hot and stress. She needed some rest, said the doctor. Not too soon, Rey stepped into the infirmary. He asked the nurse where's Luna, the nurse pointed at the corner of the room. He thanked the nurse and moved towards Luna's bed. Luna noticed Rey's arrival, she sat up from her bed as he advanced nearer.

"Hello Rey, what do want? Luna greeted when Rey in a little stress out manner. The reason was that she was having her………..

"Lunamaria, Commander Zala wants to hand these to you." Rey said as he shoved the parcel to her.

Luna got more pissed when she heard the name "Commander Zala". She don't know what had crept into her sanity and made her felt a crush on this perverted crossdresser. How could the great coordinator got into the wrong showering section in the first place? Then, put on her clothes. Eventhough his clothes were took for laundry without his knowledge but, he shouldn't wear a girl's clothing, maybe he has this kid of hobby?. To make matter worse, he even put on her …..you know(note: read past chapters). She regretted that she had a crush on him.

"Rey, you don't have to give that to me. Give it back to that accidental-crossdresser Commander Zala. I hope my clothes will be tight enough break his balls to lose all of his hormones then, he could finally be a real woman." replied Luna insultingly. She didn't even touch that parcel cause she was afraid that she would be infected by the stupidity of the accidental-crossdresser Athrun Zala.

"Lunamaria, it's not nice of you to comment the commander like that. Maybe he got his own reasons." Rey explained in a please-understand-Commander-Zala manner.

"What reasons could he have for this kind of act? Is it 'Oh, I got in to the wrong room' and 'Oh, my clothes gone, I have to wear these'. Even a five year old kid could sense this craptatious(does this word exist?) excuse was lame and conning. Besides, are you trying to be the high-ups pet?" Luna scowled at Rey for defending the something-wrong-commander.

"Lunamaria!" Rey's voiced a little too audible to be heard. "Why are you being so bitc-y..no, I mean unpleasant today? Does it have anything to do with your unwell ness ? Please tell me what's wrong with you today?" Rey voiced out of concern.

"It's none of your business. It's something personal that you shouldn't know." Luna looked aside flushing.

"Tell me Lunamaria cause it's quite important to me" Rey said as he looked more concern than before.

"Why is that quite important to you?" Luna asked.

"Because, if Minerva is under attack we won't have a gunner available for defense. Then, we have to remake our defense strategy if you're not available." Rey stated.

"So, I am basically a Minerva's gunner to you. Did you think of me as a human?" Luna replied. She was quite pissed off now.

"Militarily, yes your just Minerva's gunner. Second, I think of you as a coordinated human. Humans are naturals." Rey give details on his thoughts. This really starts to piss Luna more.

"Even we were coordinated but, we're still humans." Luna answered.

"Okay I lose. Anyway, what's your reason for being unwell? Coordinators are supposed to be immune to all types of diseases. If you're really feeling not well then, it must be something bad?" Rey said.

"You don't have to know. You won't understand how it feels." Luna flushed again.

"If you won't tell me, I'm gonna ask the doctor." Rey tried to move away from Luna but was grasp in the wrist by Luna.

"No, you don't have to." Said Luna while clutching on his wrist.

"Luna, don't tell me it's a sickness that coordinators could get." Rey looked afraid.

"Rey, don't be scared. You won't get this kind of Luna said. Her flushed deepens.

"If you, a coordinator could get it. I would too. Tell me, it's important for the whole kind of coordinator." Rey's voice raised in fear.

"It's condition that both naturals and coordinators could not evade. But worry not Rey, you won't and really won't get into this condition." Luna said. Her face burns into a red crimson.

"Why I won't really get this kind of condition?" Rey asked curiously.

"Because…….it's because….it's just because you won't get it. So you don't have to know." Luna responded in a just-stop-this-conversation-now manner.

"Look, your whole face is red, your body cells could be under destruction. It must be that condition you got. I have to call the doctors." Rey freed from her clutch and moved to the doctor near them but, Luna yelled 'stop' to him.

"Stop, I'll tell you. It's……"

Rey returned back nearer to Luna's place. "It's what?"

"Fine, it's PMS" she sigh after telling him. But, that didn't clear her flush.

"What's that and what does it stands for?" Rey asked. He really is dumb.

"You're so dumb. Don't tell me you got your brains fried." Now Luna started to get furious and is fuming with anger plus the feeling of embarrassed. "Anyway, just get out from here. I don't wanna see you at this moment!" she shouted at him. Her eyes widened with anger and flares could be seen in it.

Rey suddenly freak out and ran out from infirmary. He accidentally bumped or to be exact knocked down Shin who was around the hallway after he ran out.

"Watch where you're going, don't you have eyes?" Shin spout out.

"Sorry….." Rey said, he still had the freak out look till now.

"Hey, you looked freak out. What's the matter?" Shin asked. It was the first time he saw Rey freak out.

"It just that Luna got a condition that is known as PMS and she was acting like quite PO. Anyway, Shin, you know what's PMS?" the now looking dumb Rey asked.

"Hahahahahaha..arhg hahhaa 'cough' cough'" Shin burst into laughter after hearing that.

"Shin, what's so funny? Come on tell me what's PMS? Does it stands for 'Phase Mode Shift' just like the Phase Shift armor in our MS?" Rey is looking more dumb.

"Hahahahahahhaha 'coughX2'" Shin burst into a laughter again. He could have died laughing knowing how dumb is Rey. He held his hurt-by-laughing stomach to prevent him from feeling more pain.

"Shin, Answer me!" Rey looked at Shin seriously.

"Sorry Rey, it's just too funny. Alright, I'll explain." Shin answered. Rey was now seriously starting to hear his words.

"PMS stands for Pre Mature Syn… ops not that it's Pre Menstrual Syndrome. It a syndrome where every young woman experienced before their mens…."

"So, it means we won't get them, right?" Rey cut in.

"Hahahahaha, Rey your foolishness is getting worse. Didn't you learn this in human physical education." Shin was astonished with Rey's dumbness.

"Whatever, continue telling me."

"Well, there's a menstrual cycle for every young woman. The menstrual cycle occurred if the ovum did not …something…with a man's sperm. So, it came out together with blood from the woman's …you know" Shin explained simply. But, the explaination concluded Rey with the world's dumbest conclusion.

"So, basically Lunamaria needs sperm to prevent her from this syndrome." That was the world's most stupid way of preventing PMS figured by a ZAFT pilot .

Shin's oxygen level in his body decreased 50 due to the cause of laughing too much. His body even rolled 720 degrees back-forth for 3 times on the floor because he was succumb too much into Rey's dumbness.

"So, I gonna save Lunamaria by giving her my sperm." Rey said as he motioned back to the infirmary.

"Wait Rey, you're wrong……ahahahahahahah 'coughX2 ' no you don't have to hahahaha" Shin tried to stop him but, failed because he couldn't control his laughter.

Rey walked back into the infirmary to save Luna from this syndrome she had with his _idensha_. He moved to Luna's bed again.

"Rey, you're bothering me. What's it now?" Luna asked looking pissed.

"I'm gonna save you from this condition you're having."

Note: Idensha-sperm

This must be another chapter of dumb fic of mine. Sorry for the slow update cause I have been reading other author's fanfic so don't have time to update mine. Umm.. is that how young woman feels when they had their period? I don't know what it feels like but, people said if a girl looked pissed for no reason, she must be having her period. Is it true? Anyway, pls review and give suggestions.


End file.
